


美人失踪记

by AllThranduil



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Father/Son Incest, Group Sex, M/M, OOC, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThranduil/pseuds/AllThranduil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第七章  插一篇3P肉番</p><p>注：  按照本文时间线，这是一篇发生在未来的番外。</p><p>配对：Elrond---Thranduil---'我'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_第二天中午我按响了Phil Winslow家的门铃，等了一会门打开了。_  
  
_“Hi 是你。”_  
  
_“是，我来看看你。”_  
  
_Phil侧身把我让进屋内。_  
  
_“昨晚没有睡好？”我明知故问，没人会在遇到那样的事后还睡的安稳踏实，Phil脸上带着明显的憔悴。_  
  
_他关上门，抬手擦了把脸：”我没事。“说着向屋内走去。_  
  
_我跟在他身后，他穿着黑色的T恤和深蓝的牛仔裤，我的眼睛没法从他挺翘的双臀上挪开，我吞了下口水，脆弱真是让他更诱人了，我完全可以在一秒之内把他制服，按倒在地，扒下他的裤子，从后面进入他，这非常简单，然后我可以慢慢的和他想玩多久就玩多久，没有人会来打扰我们，没有人想要知道这屋里发生了什么，可，这只是一时的痛快，他会怕我，会恨我。_  
  
_不，我抛下一切来到这里要的可不是这种结果，我要得到他，不仅仅是身体还有心，我要让他心甘情愿的为我脱下衣服，心甘情愿的打开腿求我操他，心甘情愿的让我做他的主人，在此之前，我得耐心等待。_  
  
_“我刚想去把车拿回来。”_  
  
_“你说什么？”我回了回神。_  
  
_“我的车还在那个停车场，我刚想出门去把它开回来。”_  
  
_“好啊，坐我的车吧，我带你过去。“_  
  
_”昨天的事我还没有感谢你，怎么好再麻烦你。“他靠在桌子边上，看着我，带着自己浑然不知的诱惑。_  
  
_“你没有麻烦我，Phil，我也刚好想去那边。“我冲他露出一个真诚的微笑，“如果你想谢谢我，那就请我吃晚饭吧。”_  
  
  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
  
  
门铃响起的时候我刚完成当天的体能训练。我看了眼时间：7:25   
  
按门铃的人并不急躁却契而不舍，我用毛巾擦去脸上的汗水，从监控器里观察站在门口的三个人，两个留着同样锅盔头，戴着墨镜，身穿黑色西装的家伙，一看即知是出身海军陆战队的保镖，站在他们中间的是位一头银发的长者，身上散发着权势者特有的气势，我瞟了眼门前马路的监控画面，那里停着一辆经过改装的黑色林肯，门铃声再度响了起来，我打开了对讲：哪位？  
  
“Defiler“保镖清晰说出了暗语。  
  
我按下开门的按钮，这个暗语和我的地址只有最上层的客人知道，他们决不会将它随便告诉他人。  
  
我叫Steve Valdez，是一个专门替人解决问题的人，服务对象是能出得起价钱的所有人，不，我并不是雇佣兵，也没有成立或加入任何组织，自三年前从三角洲特种部队退役后，我就在机缘巧合下在纽约开始了这门单干生意，确切的说，我是私家侦探与清理工的合体，专门替客人解决各种游离法律之外的私人问题。  
  
当我从健身室来到一楼，三人已经静候在那了，见我现身，冷峻威严的银发者迎上来主动伸出了右手：“非常高兴见到你，Valdez先生。”  
  
我握住了那只手，它干燥温暖带着沉稳的力度。  
  
银发者比我稍矮一点，大约6.3英尺高，身材十分挺拔，穿着身精致的手工三件套西装，轮廓很深的脸上有着北欧人的冷峻线条，看起来大约50岁左右，但实际年龄应该至少要大上十岁，我确定自己之前没有见过这个人。  
  
“我叫Oropher Glücksburg。”银发者如是介绍自己。  
  
毫无疑问我被这名字震动了，我当然听说过Oropher公爵的大名，这位出身于最古老最有权势的Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Glücksburg家族的公爵，几乎拥有半个纽约城，但他属于那种习惯隐形的最上阶层，一向不轻易抛头露面，我很好奇是什么让他亲自现身前来见我。  
  
“原来是Oropher公爵。” 我将他让进一楼的书房。  
  
“Valdez先生，我这次前来是想请你帮我办点事。” 落座后Oropher公爵道明了来意。  
  
“我很荣幸，叫我Steve好了，我能问一下是什么让你想到了我吗？我想，愿意为你效力的能人应该有很多。”  
  
“有人向我推荐了你，他很满意你提供的服务。你的简历也让我很满意，尤其是前三角洲狙击侦查小队队长，服役15年，参加过超千次直接行动这点。“  
  
”那么，你需要我做些什么？“  
  
”我的儿子Thranduil Glücksburg伯爵，在3天前失踪了。我需要你尽快为我找到他。” Oropher公爵的眼神里闪现出痛楚。  
  
“已经3天了？”   
  
“是的，不过相信我，这三天时间一秒也没有浪费，你并不需要从头开始追踪。“  
  
Oropher公爵抬手，保镖之一上前将一只牛皮纸袋放在他手上，Oropher公爵从里面取出三沓装订好的文件递给我。  
  
“这里是三个人的资料，我需要你从中确定是谁绑架了我儿子，救出他，并让绑架者得到应得的惩罚。“  
  
我将资料分摊在桌上，看了眼上面的照片，认出了其中的两个。  
  
“没问题。”我抬头看向Oropher公爵。  
  
“我希望这件事办的迅速，有效，无声。”  
  
“当然。”  
  
“我知道你通常的价格，我付双倍，来之前我已经将前半部分汇给了你的账户，事情办完后你会收到另一半。”  
  
“看来你很确定我会接这个活。”  
  
“为什么不？”Oropher公爵微微一笑。  
  
是的，为什么不，即使照片上是那两个人也只会让我更觉刺激而已。  
  
“Thranduil Glücksburg伯爵的照片？”  
  
Oropher公爵将一张照片递给我，“这是最近拍摄的。”  
  
我接了过来，是一张清晰的全身照，上面的人有一头闪耀的铂金色长发，雪白的肌肤，红艳的双唇和高挺的鼻子，看起来很年轻，颀长纤瘦的身上穿着式样简洁的白色衣裤。他正站在壁炉旁，柔美的鹅蛋脸上没有笑容，一双英气十足的剑眉微微蹙着，看向镜头的冰蓝色眼睛里有种戒备的惊讶。我承认自己被惊艳了，我很久没为什么惊艳过了，可能一生都没有，本来我以为会看到和Oropher公爵一样的棱角分明硬朗线条，却没曾想会是如此精致诱人的美人，Thranduil Glücksburg伯爵美的他妈的就像是神话里魅惑的精灵。  
  
Oropher公爵想必将我细微的神情尽收了眼底：“我的儿子外表十分出众。”他的语气听不出丝毫骄傲或得意的成份，倒是有一种说不清的惆怅和无奈。  
  
我从照片上挪开眼睛，问公爵：”还没有收到任何关于赎金的信息是吗？“  
  
”没有。“Oropher公爵看着我：“请尽快确定他的下落，救出他。我将提供一架喷气式飞机和一架直升机供你随时调遣，这里存有一个电话号码，将是我们以后的唯一联系方式，有什么进展和需要，请打给它。“说着将一只手机放到了我的桌上。


	2. Chapter 2

_“那么，你是在布鲁克林长大的？“Phil放松身体斜倚在沙发靠背上，手上端着一杯酒，问坐在身旁的我。_

_我们刚刚一起吃过了晚饭，现在是惬意的饭后闲聊时间。原先的酒已经喝光，又新开了一支，酒精让Phil的双颊泛出微微红晕，眼睛也湿漉漉的像是就要滴出水来，我舔了一下嘴唇只觉得自己越来越口干舌燥。_

_“是，从一个寄养家庭到另一个寄养家庭。”我挤出忧郁的表情回答他。_

_Phil看着我嘴巴微微张开。_

_”我失去了亲生父母当我5岁的时候。“我耸耸肩。_

_”我很遗憾。“Phil咬了下自己的下唇。_

_我看的眼睛有些发直，每次他做出这类小动作都会让我眼睛发直，我不知道他明不明白自己这样做有多么诱惑，还有，他明不明白自己说话时候嘴唇的动作有多么性感，那他妈简直是一种色情，我想他应该一无所知。_

_”你知道我小时候最爱玩什么吗？“我转移了话题。_

_”篮球？“_

_”不，是打仗，模仿军人排兵布阵那种打仗。“_

_”所以你17岁就去参了军？“_

_”是，实现理想。“我笑笑，我没有撒谎，只是省略了一些内容。_

_比如打仗的细节，比如17岁那年我去参军不仅仅只是出于热爱，当时我把一个挑衅我的家伙打成了重伤，不服兵役的话就只能去坐牢。_

_“3年后加入陆军特种部队，再后来加入三角洲特种部队，在里面服役了15年。“_

_“你一定很喜欢当兵。”_

_“我得说我很有这方面的天赋。”_

_“看得出来。所以，你是怎么会来这个欧洲小镇呢？“_

_”我是三年前退的役，当时一心想回到纽约，可是在那里待了三年后，我发觉自己一直找不到家的感觉，纽约的环境纽约的人们，对我来说，始终就像是另一个星球。所以我决定离开，四处看一看，也许，有天我会找到个地方，让我感觉是家的地方定居下来。“_

_我的话让Phil沉默了。_

_”说说你吧，你又怎么会来这里？“_

_”我？其实我和你一样，也在寻找一个让内心平静的地方。“_

_”那，这里是吗？“_

_”我不确定，尤其是发生了昨天那样的事。“Phil的睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一般轻轻颤动。_

_”嘿，没什么的，这里治安可比纽约好多了，昨天那种事发生的几率其实很小。“我轻轻拍了下Phil的肩膊，他的棕色短发在灯光下泛出金润的光泽，微微敞开的衬衫领口像是在对我发出无声邀请。_

_我眼直直的看着他，他应该近两个月没有做过了，我不确定这个时候去撩拨他会不会被拒绝。_

_我们一直相处的不错，今晚是他第一次邀请我来他家吃晚饭，我带了红酒，我们气氛融洽的吃了饭，又坐在同一张沙发上喝酒聊天，几乎就像是一次正式的约会了。_

_我知道现在我对他来说仍然只是一个救了他的陌生人，但是，他实在太诱人了，和他在一起的每一秒，我都感觉到身体里那涌动的强烈欲望。_

_此刻的气氛真的很好，我们坐的如此近，我伸手就能把他揽进怀里，也许我会得到回应，也许会被赶出门，一半一半的机会，我饮光了杯中酒，放下杯子，对自己下了个决心，不，我不能冒险。_

_”也许，我可以教你一点防身术。“我提议。_

_”…“_

_”我想你应该学学。“_

_”可是我没有什么这方面的基础。“_

_”我会教你最简单有效的一些动作，并不复杂，有时候并不需要很能打或很有力气，一些灵活的反应和巧妙的技巧就能让人摆脱险境。“_

_”你让我跃跃欲试了，如果不麻烦你的话，我很愿意学。“_

_”那好，这个周末到我家，我那有一个健身室，我们可以在那里练习。“说完我站起身，”时候不早了，我该告辞了，谢谢你的晚餐，很美味。“_

_”是我应该感谢你，所做的一切，“Phil说着也站起身，然后他吐了下舌头，”我知道我把牛排做老了，不过相信我，我的厨艺在进步中。“_

_我大笑：”好啊，我会常来验证的。“_

_我向门口走去，我当然没指望Phil会扑上来挽留我。_

_”记得那天穿适合运动的衣服。“在门口我笑着对他说，”晚安，祝你今晚睡个好觉。“_

_”谢谢，晚安，周末见。“Phil等我转身后关上了房门。_

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

 

＊ Sauron Aulendil，人称 Dark Lord ，倒卖大规模杀伤性武器的国际军火商，军人出身，安全意识极高，能被查到的据点光是美国本土就有19处，所住之处必有多达20个持枪保镖护卫。我在三角洲时就对他的大名如雷贯耳，有一次还和他的雇佣兵在索马里交过火。

＊ Smaug Horan，人称 Lord Smaug，但他和“Lord”没有任何关系，他是Oropher公爵这种拥有老钱的贵族们看不起的暴发户，是一个华尔街出身的吸血鬼，靠着内幕消息和不择手段积累了大笔财富。与其说他是商人，不如说他是一个淫媒，专门为元首级的大人物提供色情服务以获得各种发财机会，在加勒比海有一个私人岛屿用来收藏未成年性奴。

＊ Thorin Oakenshield , Erebor公司董事长兼首席执行官，一个我不认识的新面孔。

以上就是Oropher公爵叫我调查的三个人，公爵提供的资料非常详尽专业，不论是住址，安保状况，何时在纽约，还是各自的习惯甚至嗜好都尽在其中。

Sauron 目前不在纽约，Thorin 很容易对付，于是我将第一个目标定为 Smaug。

Smaug在纽约的地址有两处，一处位于曼哈顿，一处在东汉普顿，今晚他应该在汉普顿。那座大宅的安保系统是业界最先进的系统之一，全天候有人护卫，不过对我来说这并没什么难度，我熟悉那套安保系统，大宅的护卫也只有两人而已，干掉他们然后解除安保系统，那座大宅就全在掌握之内了。

当晚凌晨2点多我顺利的潜入了进去。

当我扭亮台灯，一巴掌把Smaug拍醒时，他蓬乱着一头红发完全傻了，我知道他眼里看到的我：一个鬼魅般悄无声息出现的带面具手套的黑衣人。

我按住他刚想张开大叫的嘴巴，将套着消光消音器的枪口对准他的脑门：“我只是来了解一些事情，希望你友好的配合我，我也会友好的对你，好吗？”

Smaug拼命点着头，我松开手，将他的双手铐在床头，拖了一张椅子在床边坐下。

“你知道Thranduil Glücksburg伯爵吧？“

”当然，为什么问他？是谁派你来的？不要杀我，我给你双倍的钱...”

“嘘——”我做了个让他安静的动作，“记住是我在提问，你只要回答我的问题，只要你好好配合，我就不会伤害你。你记住了吗？“

”记—住了——“

”很好。让我们继续，现在告诉我，你把Thranduil Glücksburg伯爵藏在哪了？”

“什么？？”Smaug睁大了眼睛。

“不要让我重复，回答。”

“我没——我知道了，是Oropher那个老家伙让你来的，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈“Smaug忽然爆发出一阵狂笑。

我站起身甩了他一巴掌，他毫不在意的看着我：“Thranduil那美人终于被人掳走了吗？是哪个英雄干的？Oropher看得那么紧，还是没有屁用，他以为是我干的？？哈哈哈哈哈，如果是我，你以为我还会在这里睡觉吗？？哈哈哈 我会把每一分每一秒都用来干那个大美人….”

“笑你妈笑。”我又狠狠甩了他一嘴巴。

“你找错人了，真的，我真的没有绑架那美人。”Smaug苦着脸。

我坐回椅子上，端详了他一会，开口道：“我相信你。”

Smaug松了一大口气：“感谢上帝，把我松开吧，我的保镖呢，你把他们干掉了？”

“你认为谁会做这件事？”

“我？”Smaug转了几下眼睛，”我认为如果是了解Oropher的情况下，几乎没人敢做这件事，而且既然你来找我了，说明已经排除了陌生人或小角色绑架的可能。“

我示意他继续。

”那就只有一个人了，Sauron Aulendil。“

”他为什么会绑架Thranduil Glücksburg伯爵？“

“Sauron就爱Thranduil那种金发碧眼的美人啊，我觉得他窥伺那美人已久了，当然我不否认我也是，不过我还没疯到想和Oropher干个你死我活的地步。”

“还有呢？”

“还有？——我听说Sauron想要得到Oropher控股的Lockheed Martin公司的安全协议，Lockheed Martin不久前又得到了一个国防大合同。“

看我不说话Smaug叫道；“我把我知道的都告诉你了，真的，快把我松开吧，对了，我请你做我的保镖好不好，我给你双倍，不，三倍的薪水….”

我起身一巴掌劈晕了他卸下手铐离开了那里。

回到车上，我摘下面具驱车返回纽约市区，我并没直接回家，而是去了位于五十街和第十大道交会口的一家俱乐部。

穿过彻夜寻欢作乐的人群，我在最深处的包房里找到了我要找的人：人称情报中心的Gollum Serkis。

我将和他滚做一团的女人赶出去后，对他说：“我需要你为我查一个人的行踪。”

“谁？”Gollum是我从小就认识的死党，当年在布鲁克林我对他很是照顾。Gollum很特别，他的个子很矮，刚刚够五英尺，有一双大的几乎过分的眼睛，看起来活像是非洲难民儿童，就因为这一点我们认识那会他没少被人欺负。我不知道为什么和他很是投缘，他身上有股机灵劲让我一直觉得他应该会成为一个人物。他果然成了人物，当我们在纽约重逢时，他穿着定制的手工西装，他告诉我十年了，他一直穿的都是英国Savile定制的西装。表面他是这家俱乐部的老板，其实他的主业是售卖信息，一切关于地下世界的信息你都可以从他这里买到。

“ 帮我查 Dark Lord：Sauron Aulendil。”

“什么？“Gollum看着我好像我已经疯了，”你为什么要找他？兄弟，他是那种你应该避免去招惹的人。”

“不用担心，只要告诉我他在哪里，我必须尽快见到他。”

“好吧，不过，你真的要特别小心，他不是一个你该碰的狠角色。”

“放心吧，我知道。”

“给我一天时间。”

“好，后天见。”

 

回到家后我洗了个澡吃了点东西，跳上床美美睡了一觉，Thranduil 那美人没在Smaug手里让我很安心。

第二天我一睁开眼睛就拿出Thorin Oakenshield的资料研究了起来，没错，我今天就要会会这位Thorin Oakenshield。


	3. Chapter 3

_Phil的身体纤美挺拔，紧绷而富有弹性，其柔韧度之好，触感之美妙，几乎令我兴奋到失控。_  
  
_他学东西非常快，我教他的所有防守反击动作，他都能很快出色的完成，而且他有力量和很好的爆发力，使我陪他练习时情形不至于过于一边倒，但也正因此，我们常会在压制与反压制的过程中肢体纠缠着紧贴在一起，在这个过程中如何做到忍住不勃起，说实话，对我越来越不容易了。_  
  
_如果说我曾经对自己有什么值得骄傲的地方，那一定是远远超越常人的自控力，很久以前三角洲特种部队的魔鬼训练就把我造就成了一个能在任何情形下保持冷静，自如控制身心的战斗机器。_  
  
_可如今面对Phil，我忽然觉得，也许那不过是我的一种错觉而已。_  
  
_教授Phil近身防卫会发生什么，当然早在我的意料之中，可以说这是我对他最直接的一次试探和引诱。_  
  
_为此我做了能做的一切，穿着展露强劲肌肉的衣服，让他看到我做完体能训练后大汗淋漓的模样，故作无意的轻碰他的敏感地带，在和他身体紧贴时发出适度的喘息，还有眼神的恰当反应.._  
  
_我当然被训练过如何进行引诱。很多人可能对三角洲特种部队的战士有种误解，以为我们只是精通各种武器和作战的杀人机器，其实作战杀人只是一个方面，如何神不知鬼不觉的融入环境拿下目标再悄然的全身而退才是我们真正最擅长的事，这其中也包括了在需要的情形下（虽然极少）进行引诱。_  
  
_从没有比这一刻我更感激受过的这种训练。_  
  
_随着我和Phil肢体纠缠的增多，他的气息开始变的不再均匀，最后_  
  
_当他再次用双腿缴住我的颈背，企图让我在惯性中被带倒，却被我压制在身下时，他凝视着我，时间在这瞬间完全消失了，Phil面色通红，微微张着双唇，呼吸急促，而我，立即放弃了全部的忍耐和伪装，任自己完全的充分的勃起了。_  
  
_“唔——‘Phil感觉到我身体的变化，发出了一声软弱的呻吟。_  
  
_我朝他俯下脸，没有去吻他的唇，而是一口叼住他的咽部，我含住那处嫩肉色情的吸吮，不出所料，Phil像被擒的小动物般发出了颤抖的轻哼并明显的也性起了。_  
  
_我把手插到他的身下，抬起他的屁股，使它紧紧贴住我，用自己硬到疼痛的勃起之物摩擦他的，使Phil发出了更大的呻吟声。_  
  
_烈火般暴虐的情欲一下子席卷了我的全身，我抬起身，以跨坐在Phil臀部的姿势，猛地从运动短裤里掏出了自己的阴茎。_  
  
_也许是我当时的表情，或气息，转变的太过突然又太有攻击性，或者说 兽性。_  
  
_总之，在这我毫不掩饰展露自己的瞬间，Phil惊醒般的叫了一声：不——_  
  
_于是，我以一种堪称可笑的姿势停在了那里。_  
  
_“对不起——我——”Phil退缩着身体要从我身下离开，”我想——我没有准备好——“他的脸很红，眼睛里是带着怯意的慌恐。_  
  
_怎么，我让你感到害怕吗？我盯着他不禁气恼的想。_  
  
_但我没有说一句话立即起身离开了他，站在一旁整理自己的裤子。_  
  
_Phil起身后没有看我，一种冷淡的距离感从他身上散发了出来。_  
  
_“我想我该回去了。“说完这句话他逃一般奔出了房间。_  
  
_外面大门关上的瞬间，我一脚踢飞了脚边的东西。_  
  
  
  
  
  
Thorin Oakenshield住在公园大道的一栋TownHouse里。  
  
根据Oropher公爵提供的信息，这位Erebor公司的董事长兼首席执行官虽然依然单身，却并非独居。在那栋TownHouse里不仅住着他收养的两个外甥，还有一堆时不时会上门走动的亲戚，因此去他家显然是不可行的。  
  
好在他很少用司机，于是，我像电影里常出现的镜头那样，埋伏在他黑色的JAGUAR车里面，用枪指着他，让他开到了一个适合我们谈话的地方。  
  
Thorin Oakenshield和Smaug Horan不一样，他对我的出现没有那么惊恐。  
  
“你是谁？想要做什么？”下车后，他很镇定的问我。  
  
他的年纪和我一样大，但个头稍矮一些，体格健壮不怒自威，有着漆黑的短发和漆黑的胡须，一双深蓝色的眼睛盯着人的时候显得特别认真凝重，高耸的鹰钩鼻使得他看起来精明又严厉。  
  
“只是问你一些话，不用紧张。”我示意他坐在我对面。  
  
他撇了撇嘴：“是谁派你来的？”  
  
“Oropher Glücksburg公爵。“我直言不讳。  
  
”他？“Thorin Oakenshield皱紧了眉头。  
  
我知道他和Oropher公爵一家的过节，当然不是从公爵提供的资料里得知的，而是Google到的。是3年前的事了，几家著名的报纸和商业网站，详细记载了那年Thorin Oakenshield的家族企业遭Smaug Horan恶意收购的悲剧性过程，当时唯一有能力救他们的就是Oropher公爵，但公爵不仅选择不注资还撤走了之前的全部资金，Thorin Oakenshield去求公爵和Thranduil伯爵均遭到了拒绝，于是Smaug Horan阴谋得逞，Thorin Oakenshield家族企业被琼吞，其祖父心脏病发作去世，其父也因为精神恍惚不久后在一次意外中去世了。  
  
我想以这样的过节，也难怪Oropher公爵会把这位看起来光明磊落的硬汉列为嫌疑目标了。  
  
“他想从我这里知道什么？派你来是因为不好意思亲自来见我吗？”Thorin Oakenshield冷冷道。  
  
“公爵的儿子Thranduil伯爵失踪了，他想知道是不是你绑架了他。”我直接说，盯着他的脸，观察他表情的细微变化。  
  
Thorin Oakenshield表现出来的吃惊绝不是假装的，他似乎被这消息震住了，皱着眉沉默了良久。  
  
”还没有线索是吗？“他抬头看向我。  
  
“没有。”我再一次坦承，我已经想离开了，Thorin Oakenshield并不是Thranduil失踪的作俑者，没必要继续下去了。  
  
“Oropher怀疑是我绑架了他？哈哈哈哈哈哈.....”Thorin Oakenshield突然发出了一阵干涩的笑声。  
  
我惊讶的看到他的双眼瞬间充盈了泪水。  
  
“Oropher以为我恨Thranduil，全世界都以为我恨Thranduil.....”眼泪涌出了Thorin Oakenshield的眼眶。  
  
“难道不是吗？”这奇怪的一幕勾起了我的好奇心。  
  
“我….“Thorin Oakenshield停顿了很久才接着说道，”我从没有爱过一个人像爱他一样。”  
  
“你们曾经是恋人？”  
  
“我们交往过大约一年左右。”  
  
“公爵不知道？”  
  
“应该不知道，这是我和Thranduil之间的秘密。”  
  
“你们怎么会——？”  
  
“你见过Thranduil吗？”Thorin Oakenshield抬头看向我。  
  
“没有。”我摇摇头。  
  
“如果你见过他，你会明白我为什么会爱上他。”Thorin Oakenshield苦笑。  
  
我没有说话，脑中浮现出照片上Thranduil的样子，我想我完全明白。  
  
“我现在也依然爱他，我忘不了他，永远都忘不了他，没有一天我不在想他….”  
  
“那你们...怎么分手了？”  
  
“他不要我了。”Thorin Oakenshield抬手捂住了自己的脸。  
  
“我从没对人说过这些…"Thorin Oakenshield放下手看着我，”如果你愿意，陪着我谈一谈他好吗？”  
  
“我很愿意。”   
  
“对他的感情…太浓厚...我一直藏在心里，没告诉任何人，也没有任何人可以说，但这让我非常难受，越来越难受，你是第一个和我谈起他的人。”  
  
“我明白，对我说吧。”  
  
“你知道吗？Thranduil有次要求我和他一起离开这里。”  
  
“离开这里？离家出走？”  
  
“是的，他想和我一起离开纽约。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“他说想和我去一个没有人认识我们的地方开始新的生活。”  
  
“你们在这里不能公开生活在一起吗？”  
  
“我们确实不能，在这里。”Thorin Oakenshield顿了一顿接着道，“我拒绝了他，从那天起他对我的感情就开始变的冷淡了。”  
  
“为什么你会拒绝？”  
  
“我生长在一个大家族，自从三年前家族发生变故后，复兴的重担就落到了我一个人的身上，我...并不属于我自己…”  
  
我点了下头表示理解。  
  
“我当然想和他一起走，过只有我和他的生活，可...这只能是我的梦想。”  
  
沉默了一会Thorin Oakenshield重新开了口：“Oropher选择你来寻找Thranduil，一定因为你有过人之处，希望你能尽快找到他的下落。”  
  
“你觉得他为什么会失踪？会是谁做的？”我问。  
  
“其实...我并不倾向于他被绑架了，我想他更有可能是自己选择了离开，也许他遇到了能和他一起远走高飞的人。”Thorin Oakenshield的语气带着明显的酸涩。  
  
“可他为什么要偷偷离开呢？他和他父亲不合吗？就算不合也没有必要偷偷消失吧？”  
  
“我们在一起时很少谈到父亲的话题，我记得他只主动和我说过一次。”  
  
“他都说了什么？”  
  
“他说他很羡慕我父亲曾经和我的感情，他觉得很轻松很自在，不像他父亲，让他很多时候感觉窒息。“  
  
“Oropher公爵是这样吗？”  
  
“具体我并不了解，我们两个家族虽然早就认识，但是我小时候只见过Thranduil和Oropher一次，是我祖父60岁的生日宴会，那时我14岁，他才6岁....后来，我们在一起，约会的时候，Thranduil常常需要先甩掉Oropher指派的随身护卫。“  
  
”Oropher这个人行事风格很强悍，也许他对家人也非常有掌控欲吧。“隔了一会Thorin Oakenshield补充道：”我知道，Thranduil一直都是和他住在一起，从未搬出过，包括结婚和有了儿子Legolas之后。“  
  
结婚？儿子？Thorin Oakenshield的话让我暗暗吃了一惊。  
  
“Thranduil有妻子——？”  
  
“早就离婚了。”Thorin Oakenshield抬眼看着我，“看来你并不了解他。”  
  
“我是第一次接受公爵委托，确实并不了解他们一家。”  
  
“Thranduil很早就结了婚，Legolas出生不久又离了婚，然后一直没有再婚过。”  
  
“他的儿子和他住在一起？”  
  
“是的，他儿子今年17岁，就在Columbia University上学。“  
  
”那他的前妻——？“  
  
”她的住处只离我家几条街区远，她离婚后一直没有再嫁，所以保留着Thranduil家族的姓氏和伯爵夫人头衔，是NYFD基金会创始人和执行主席。“  
  
…..  
  
我和Thorin Oakenshield聊了很久，他一股脑的向我倾诉了自己对Thranduil的感情，我觉得自己仿佛化身成了心理医生和牧师，不厌其烦的听他絮絮讲述着心底从未告知他人的隐秘情感....  
  
回去时候已经是午夜了，我在路上拨通了Oropher公爵给的电话，汇报了目前的进展，Oropher公爵的声音十分清醒镇定，我仿佛看到他穿着手工三件套西装端坐在办公桌后的模样。  
  
到家后，我打开电脑搜索了NYFD基金会的资料，找到了Thranduil前妻的姓名和照片，她和Thranduil同岁，都是36，1.80米高，典型的金发碧眼的美人，看起来十分年轻，一头长长的卷发，身材凹凸有致，女人味十足，网上有很多她出席各种宴会的照片。  
  
至于Legolas，他和所有年轻人一样，喜爱在网络上展示自己，我找到了他的Instagram和Snapchat，每个上都有万计的关注者，Instagram的最后更新日期是16天前，在各种照片里，我看到了他和Thranduil的几张合照，他两看起来简直就像是两兄弟，同样耀眼的铂金色长发，同样雪白的皮肤，同样冰蓝色的眼睛，同样红艳的嘴唇，同样英俊的五官，不同的是Legolas的面部轮廓偏像Oropher公爵多一些，比较硬朗，Thranduil的气质也更冷一些。Thranduil没有在任何一张照片上展露笑容，也没有直视镜头，显然它们都是趁他不注意时偷拍的，但明显这几张照片更受关注者们的欢迎，很多留言都在惊叹Thranduil的美貌。  
  
我拿起电话打给Gollum，这个时间是一天里他最精神的时候，毫无疑问他在自己的俱乐部里，电话里传来劲爆的舞曲，我问他关于Sauron的行踪查的怎么样了。他欢快的大喊: Bro 放心，明天这个时候给你答案。  
  
放下电话，我去洗了澡，上床后我拿出Thranduil的照片慢慢用手指描画着他的五官。  
  
“此刻你在哪里，Thrandil？”  
  
Thranduil冷冷的看着我，没有回应。  
  
睡着前我迷迷糊糊的想着我应该去见见他的前妻和儿子，这应该很重要。

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_我用电脑打开了按在Phil客厅的监视摄像，它按在那很多天了，这还是我第一次使用它。_  
  
_Phil逃离我家后，我们一直没有联络，这是第二天的晚上了，我犹豫着下一步该如何走，我仍然期待着能让他自动投怀送抱。_  
  
_监控画面开始是空的，过了一会Phil系着浴袍赤着脚走了进来，他的头发看起来湿漉漉的，显然刚刚是去洗澡了。_  
  
_他坐在沙发上，从浴袍的口袋里掏出一样东西，然后就一动不动的盯着它看。_  
  
_我放大了画面，但仍然看不清楚那样东西具体是什么，它体积很小，是白色的。_  
  
_忽然我醒悟了过来，就在这时，Phil动了，他跪倒在沙发前的矮桌那，将手里的东西倒在了桌面上。_  
  
_“Fuck me！”我看着Phil将那东西分成几小条，然后俯下身，很快Phil仰起了头，他保持这个姿势，但一秒没过就突然倒回了桌上。_  
  
_“Fuck！” 我想也没想条件反射般迅速起身冲出了家门。_  
  
_幸好我们住的很近，我以最快的速度飞跑到他门前，奋力几脚踹开了大门，Phil仍然倒在那一动不动，我抱起他擦掉他脸上头发上粘着的粉末，将他侧放在沙发上，我跪在他的面前观察着陷入昏迷的他，想着如果五分钟内他还不醒我就立即送他去急救。_  
  
_我用指尖沾了桌上的粉末尝了一下，果然是海洛因，而且是纯度至少百分之三十的欧洲货。_  
  
_我盯着Phil心如刀绞，我不知道他能不能醒过来，我手上没有任何能救醒他的东西，无力感狠狠攥紧了我，消失的每一秒都是更深的煎熬。_  
  
_这种情景让我无可避免的想起了生命里最不堪回首的一刻，那一刻Marc浑身是血的倒在我的怀里，而我只能眼睁睁的看着生命从他身体里渐渐消逝却毫无办法，毫无办法..._  
  
_“醒醒，快醒来…”我轻拍着Phil的面颊，他毫无知觉，就在我要绝望，打算抱起他冲出去的时候，他忽然睁开了眼睛。_  
  
_我狂喜的盯着他，他的眼神很空，他根本看不见我。_  
  
_可是有知觉就好。_  
  
_我抱起他，找到他的卧室将他放在床上，我跟上床让他侧靠在我的身上，轻轻抱着他。_  
  
_他还要沉浸在幻觉里一段时间才能好转。_  
  
_我得陪着他。_  
  
_半个小时后，Phil在我怀里恢复了一些神智。_  
  
_“Hey …“他转过身对着我，亲切的微笑着，仿佛我是他同睡在一张床上已经几十年了的伴侣。_  
  
_”你感觉还好吗？“我轻轻抚摸着他的后背。_  
  
_他咯咯笑了起来，开始快乐的晃动身体：“什么？”_  
  
_“没什么。”我看着他轻声说。_  
  
_卧室的窗帘没有关上，我起身下床，走过去_  
  
_“你要去哪？”Phil转身寻找我。_  
  
_“马上就来。”我拉上窗帘回到床上重新抱住了他。_  
  
_“你是谁？”Phil笑着看着我，然后自问自答道，“你一定是上帝派来守护我的天使。”_  
  
_我微笑。_  
  
_“你是吗？”Phil退开一点距离认真的看着我。_  
  
_“我是，我会永远守护你。”我许下承诺。_  
  
_Phil又笑了，从我怀里挣开，高兴的在床上扭着，身上浴袍的带子随着动作渐渐散开，露出了里面赤裸的身体，一股热意冲上了我的小腹。_  
  
_“我想吃点东西，有什么吃的吗？”Phil笑着问我。_  
  
_我吞了下口水，回答他：”不，你现在不能吃东西。“_  
  
_”为什么？“Phil好脾气的笑着问。_  
  
_”你会全吐出来的，睡觉吧，睡醒了我做早餐给你吃。”我伸手过去想帮他系好浴袍的带子。_  
  
_Phil却一下子扑了上来，搂住我的脖子，用赤裸的身体紧紧贴着我，然后对我发出了邀请：“和我做爱。”_  
  
_我的心脏仿佛被戳了一下似的，激烈的跳了起来。_  
  
_哦天，我完全硬了，Phil笑的像只狐狸，又开始扭动身体。_  
  
_我伸手轻轻推开了他：”还是睡觉吧。“_  
  
_”为什么？“Phil邹起眉头。_  
  
_”之后你会非常非常难受，我不想让你更加不舒服。”我抚摸他的头发，“明天你彻底清醒的时候，如果你还想要，我会完全的满足你。”_  
  
_“哦——”Phil咕哝了一声放开我仰面躺了下来。_  
  
_我凑过去，轻轻揽住他的腰：”你以前也经常这样晕过去吗？“_  
  
_”不，我很少吸这些，其实是相同的量，你知道…“_  
  
_”你通常用什么？“_  
  
_”只是大麻，只是大麻...“ Phil伸手下去开始抚摸自己。_  
  
_我松开揽着他的胳膊，呆呆的看着他的手部动作。_  
  
_Phil体毛很少，性器修长秀气，阴部最深的颜色是美丽的嫩粉色。_  
  
_我呼吸困难，硬胀的阴茎着了火般，开始发疼。_  
  
_”帮帮我…“Phil握着自己硬起来的阴茎胡乱撸动着。_  
  
_我贴身上去，把他的手拿开，俯下了头...._  
  
_那晚，我用嘴和手让他射到心满意足，吻遍了他身体的每一个部位，最后Phil在我们持续不断的接吻中沉入了梦想。_  
  
  
  
  
NYFD基金会在第二天晚上有一个筹款晚宴，这并不是秘密，它的网站上就有请帖，事实上只要打印出来，并在入场时买上一张价值1000美元的门票，谁都可以进入。  
  
我找出自己最好的一套晚礼服，精心搭配了衬衫，袖扣，领带和皮鞋，然后开车前去赴宴。  
  
Thranduil的前妻，NYFD基金会创始人,执行主席Eva Glücksburg伯爵夫人身穿简洁又华丽的纯白色贴身礼服裙，像一只优雅高贵的白孔雀，招呼着熟人，看起来比照片上更加美艳动人。  
  
我一直隔着距离观察她，直到晚宴尾声，她身边没人时，才走上前去和她搭话，我表明的身份是急需把一笔巨款贡献给公益基金的欧洲某富豪，这成功引起了她的兴趣，抓住她分神的一瞬我在她的酒杯中下了早已准备好的药物。  
  
然后我们如亲密的老朋友般一起坐上了我的车，我载着她来到皇后区的一所独立屋，是Gollum的房产，我从门前的灯罩里取出备用钥匙打开了门。  
  
药效已经充分发挥了作用，我揽住Eva Glücksburg伯爵夫人变得绵软的腰身扶她进屋，她吃吃笑着：”哦，上帝，你胳膊结实有力的就像是起重机。“  
  
“我还有一处和钻探机一样，要不要试试？”美人在怀，诱人香水味混着体香钻入鼻端，令我不禁心动起来。其实我通常对女人没什么兴趣，女人身体太软，对我来说就像意大利面被煮过头了一样索然无味，而且她们通常都太聒噪了。但是这个女人不一样，她是Thranduil的前妻，即使他们已经离婚很久了，她也仍然因此倍显特别。  
  
我一把抱起她直接朝卧室走去：“我建议你试试。”  
  
她仰头大笑起来，踢掉了高跟鞋，紧紧搂住我的脖颈。  
  
这所房子有佣人定时照看，所以一切都还整洁，床上铺着洁白崭新的床单。我将伯爵夫人仍在床上，看着她的身体在床垫上弹动。  
  
“脱掉衣服。”我一边脱自己的一边吩咐她，“我不想你明天没有衣服穿，乖乖自己脱下。”  
  
她看着我，舔了下嘴唇：“那么，你得帮我拉下裙子的拉链。”说着翻身撅起屁股像一只发情的母豹般以诱人的姿势背对着我。  
  
真骚，我吞了口口水，迅速剥光自己后扑了上去。  
  
她的身材保持的很好，没有一丝赘肉，乳房大小刚好在我接受的范围之内，屁股丰满挺俏，阴道紧致滑嫩，叫床的声音也并不聒噪，我满意极了。  
  
我在她身体里射了一次又一次。  
  
第一次干的时候，从头到尾我没有浪费任何时间去做前戏,抚摸和亲吻，直接插进她微湿的阴道，一口气把她干到涌出淫水紧夹着双腿达到两次高潮才停了下来。  
  
当我射完从她身体里彻底抽出的时候，高贵美艳的Eva Glücksburg伯爵夫人已经完全说不出话来了，保持着大腿张开的姿势瘫软在那激烈的喘着气。  
  
于是我就又扑了上去。  
  
发泄完三次后我已经没有那么饥渴了，于是开始和她对话。  
  
我慢慢的干她，细细体会着那被Thranduil也干过的阴道的滋味，问她关于Thranduil的问题。  
  
“你和Thranduil伯爵是怎么认识结婚的？”  
  
听到前夫的名字，伯爵夫人睁大了眼睛，但是药物驱使她不由自主的直言回应了我：“我和他是中学同学，我一直偷偷暗恋着他，可是他一直对我视而不见，毕业那年，我以为以后再也见不到他了，可是有天他忽然打电话给我要我去见他...”  
  
“继续说下去…” 我一边缓慢的操干她，一边捏住她的乳房吸了上去。  
  
“我们见面的地方是Bronx那边的一家汽车旅馆，我当时爱他爱的发昏，所以虽然嫌弃那种地方还是去了，我很奇怪他为什么会找我去那里。”  
  
“继续…”我轻轻啃咬她的双乳。  
  
“我到了那里后，他已经在那等我了，他明显喝了很多酒，我一进去他就叫我脱掉衣服躺上床。“  
  
”哇哦——“真是让人愈发性起了。  
  
”我很听话的照做了，然后他就过来和我做爱，我当时激动的浑身发抖….“  
  
”他都怎么操你的，仔细说说。“我感觉自己又硬了几分，啊时光仿佛在瞬间交错，我和Thranduil一起操着这个女人的阴道。  
  
”他并不硬，而且好像是第一次和女人做，很笨拙，完全没有技巧，说实话我并没有什么快感，但是我实在太爱他了，那就像梦想成真，你明白吗？“  
  
”我明白。“我诚恳的说，慢慢揉弄她的阴蒂。  
  
她发出呻吟，我停下手，让她专心说话。  
  
”因为他并不硬所以老是滑出来，于是我就把他吸硬了让他再插进去，我们换了几个姿势，我完全不记得做了多长时间，可能很短，一切就像在梦里一样，我一直恍恍惚惚的，后来Thranduil就射了。我们没有带套，我也完全不记得我妈妈提醒过我的话了。“  
  
”他的阴茎什么样子？“  
  
”瘦长，伞部较大，就像一只棒棒糖。“  
  
”你们那天还继续做了吗？“  
  
”我们休息了一会，Thranduil还想再来一次，但是他怎么也硬不起来，即使我使劲吸它也是一样。“  
  
“后来呢？”  
  
“后来Thranduil拉着我离开了那家汽车旅馆，我以为我们就要分开回家了，谁知道他告诉我他不想回家，要我也一直陪着他，然后Thranduil叫了辆出租车我们去了一家Night Club门口，但是我们的年龄不够，进不去，我们一直就站在那，后来一个男人过来搭讪，Thranduil和他谈了一会后，我们三个人坐着出租车又回那家汽车旅馆了。“  
  
我停下了动作，故事好像开始向不妙的方向发展...  
  
”中途我们停了一下，那男人买了几瓶酒，回到汽车旅馆后，“Eva Glücksburg完全沉浸在了回忆里：”Thranduil和那男人边脱衣服边开始喝酒，直接用瓶子喝，我看的傻了，Thranduil让我也脱了衣服，还让我喝酒，但是我没喝，我讨厌那酒的味道。然后他和那男人一起来吻我，抚摸我，我以为他们会一起来和我做，吓坏了就一直死死闭着眼睛，但是不知道怎么的，什么也没发生，我就重新睁开眼睛，我看到...看到Thranduil被那男人压在身下不停的吻着。“  
  
”Fuck.”我脱口而出骂道。  
  
“他们好像完全忘了我，那个男人不停的吻他，吸他，还和着酒喂给了他一片药，我看的清清楚楚。”  
  
我握紧了拳头。  
  
“然后他们就做了，Thranduil好像很享受，他的样子比和我做的时候兴奋多了，而且他那里硬的直直的。那个男人很持久，好像永远不会结束似的，我一直大气也不敢出的看着他们，最后感觉自己都快僵掉了，后来Thranduil有点迷迷糊糊了，我听见他开始不断的喊那个男人”Daddy“。”  
  
我皱紧了眉，这个故事已经不好玩了。  
  
”哈哈哈哈哈...“ Eva Glücksburg发出一阵干涩的笑声，停了一会她接着道，”很久以后我才明白过来这一切到底是怎么回事。“  
  
我没有说话，只是觉得震惊，为故事背后的真相。  
  
“乱伦一直都是Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Glücksburg家族源远流长的传统啊，我怎么能忘了？哈哈哈哈。”Eva Glücksburg笑出了眼泪。“可那时候我什么都不知道，什么都不知道，傻的一塌糊涂，那天过后Thranduil再也没有联系我，好像一切都只是我的幻觉一样。后来我发现自己怀孕了，就去找他。“  
  
”他就娶了你？“  
  
”是的，就是这样。“  
  
我们沉默了，活塞运动早已停止，我们尴尬的保持着之前的姿势。  
  
“他确实和他的父亲….？”良久我开了口。  
  
“我很晚才明白这件事，所以并没有什么证据。我们结婚后，一直都是分房睡，Thranduil说这样对胎儿好，那时我是多么爱他啊，他说什么我都信，他对我稍微笑一下都能让我飞到天上去，有幸成为他的妻子，为他生孩子，我感觉自己幸福的都快要死掉了。“  
  
”直到，后来有一天，我从妈妈家回去，看到了我不该看到的事情，我的这种自我催眠才终于结束。“  
  
”你看到了什么？“  
  
”当时公爵在欧洲，家里只有Thranduil在，我一回去就去他的房间找他，那天我没有敲门，我一直都后悔自己为什么那天会忘了敲门....”  
  
我没有说话。  
  
“他和一个我不认识的男人在做爱，没有任何遮挡，我看到了他们最激情勃发的时刻，就像两只野兽。”  
  
“我说了声对不起立刻关上房门离开了，那天我哭的几乎断了气，我终于明白了一切全都是我一厢情愿的自以为是，Thranduil从没喜欢过我，他喜欢的一直都是男人。”  
  
听到Eva Glücksburg如此总结，我简直不知道是惊还是喜。  
  
美人Thranduil果然没有让我看走眼。  
  
一簇簇火苗般的悸动开始在我身体里燎原。  
  
Eva Glücksburg完全不知道我的所思所想，继续说道：“生下Legolas之后我们就离了婚，本来我想得到Legolas的监护权，但是你知道公爵就因为孩子才让我成为儿媳的... 公爵给了我很多补偿，而且只要我不再婚就可以继续使用他们家族的姓氏和伯爵夫人的贵族头衔。”  
  
“你完全可以再拥有自己的幸福。”  
  
Eva Glücksburg沉默良久说道：”也许你不相信，其实我还爱着他，一直都是，从未变过。“  
  
”如果说我的一生有什么值得骄傲的，那就是和他生了一个儿子。在我心里，我觉得自己始终都是他的妻子，能成为他唯一有过的女人，我觉得自己十分荣幸。”  
  
这样的话，使的我也不禁开始叹气了。  
  
之后我们没有再做，我把她拥在怀里轻轻抚摸着她的后背，断断续续的和她说话，直到她平静的睡去。  
  
第二天惯性的晨勃再次点燃了我的欲火，在床上干完后，洗澡的时候想到以后再也不会见她了，禁不住又干进了她的身体，反反复复之后，直到中午我们才终于离开了那所房子。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

_我没有和Phil做爱，我指的是插入式性行为。_

_我已经后悔自己竟顺从了嗑的神智不清的他，帮他射出来，还吻了他的全身，包括嘴唇。_

_这种第一次的体验，本该在我和他都清醒的时候共同完成，而不是这样白白毁了，虽然只是一部分。_

_晚上我们睡的并不安稳，三点多的时候，Phil在我怀里猛然清醒，随后陷进了退散期的痛苦中，我不停的安抚着他，直到天已经放亮时他才终于平静下来紧紧搂着我睡了过去。_  

_当我再次睁开眼睛的时候已经是中午了，Phil还在熟睡，我贪婪的欣赏他美丽的睡颜，他微皱着眉头，呼吸非常轻盈，就像是只猫咪，他的双腿和从浴袍中露出的胸脯让我感到一阵阵下腹发紧，我回味着昨晚对他做的一切，回味着他在我嘴上手指上一次次达到高潮时的样子，他真的是我见过的最性感销魂的尤物了，他的呻吟 他扭动身体的样子 他高潮时的表情，随便哪一样，都足以让我缴械投降。_

_我叹了口气，决定不再想这些了，我轻轻下了床，去厨房准备早餐，不，应该是早午餐了。_  

_Phil冰箱里的东西不多，但都足够新鲜，我榨了橙汁，煎了蛋和三文鱼，做了一点沙拉，当我开始做咖啡时，Phil走进了厨房。_

_“真香。”他嗅嗅鼻子，表情像极了馋嘴的小猫咪。_

_“咖啡喜欢怎么喝？”我微笑看着他，胸腔里鼓涨着难以名状的幸福感。_

_“加奶就好，我自己来。”说着他在料理台前的椅子上坐了下来，他的头发睡的有点毛躁，看起来很可爱，这是我第一次见他起床的样子，他显得难以置信的年轻。_

_我将咖啡和奶递给他，取出烤好的面包片后在他对面坐了下来：“饿了吧？”_

  _Phil给了我一个温柔的微笑。_

_我们开始默默的进餐，我觉得自己像是坠入了梦中一般。_

_”关于昨晚——“Phil放下自己的咖啡杯开了口，”我很抱歉让你看到这些，也谢谢你一直陪着我。“_

_“噢，希望你没有怪我不请自来。”我看着他。_

  _Phil转移了视线：“没有，我知道你想帮我。“_

_“你知道，我们一直没有联络，我想知道你怎么样了，有没有生气，昨天傍晚我来找你，我看到…”_

_“我知道...”_

  _“我弄坏了你的门，吃完饭我会把它修好。”_

_“没关系。”_

  _Phil对我很客气，这并不是好兆头，我可不想在经过了昨晚的亲密之后还要和他退回到以前的状态，我决定抓住这个时机试一试。_

  _”你应该已经发觉了，我喜欢你，非常。也许你早就听厌了这样的话，但是我是认真的。”我放下手里的东西表情严肃的看着他说。_

  _“我知道。”Phil回看向我，他的目光没有闪亮，只有着波澜不惊的郁郁寡欢，就像一个已经活的厌倦的老人。_

  _“如果这样的话让你不舒服，我很抱歉，我不希望让你不舒服。”_

  _Phil修长的手指轻轻触摸着咖啡杯，静默了一会他开口道：“可以和我说说你以前的感情吗？”_

  _“当然，我曾经有过一个伴侣。”_

  _“过去式？”_  

_“他去世了。_

  _”我很抱歉。“_  

_”他叫Marc，是我的搭档，我曾经的最好的朋友，在三角洲时我和他一起完成了很多任务，最后一次我和他去索马里执行一个秘密任务，其实本来很简单的，可是半路忽然杀出了一帮雇佣兵，各个武器精良，十分凶悍，我和他被困在一个死角里无法突围，2个人对80多人，呼叫设备也被毁，当我们的无人轰炸机终于飞来时，我和他已经陷入了绝境，在接我们回去的直升机上，他死在了我的怀里。“_

_”我很抱歉让你再次想起这些。“_

_”6年前的事了。他死后，我一直很孤独，我以为自己再也不会对谁动心了，直到...“我吞下了后半截话。_   _”你知道吗？昨晚当我抱着陷入昏迷的你却无能为力时，我想起了那一刻，Marc离开我的那一刻，我很害怕…“_

  _Phil深深看着我。_

  _”答应我，虽然我没有资格要求你什么，可是，我希望这种事再也不会发生在你身上了。“我碰触了一下Phil离我最近的那只手，他没有躲开，我握住了它。_

_”我很少用，没有掌握好量。“Phil垂下头然后轻轻抽回了自己的手。_

_“听话，做一个听话的好男孩。”我伸手抬起他的下巴，看着他的眼睛，“好吗？”我用手指轻轻抚摸他细嫩光滑的皮肤。_

_“别这样…”Phil向后退开。_ _他站起身，焦躁不安的重复了一句：“别这样。”_

  _我起身走向他，伸手一把将他拽入怀中，在他耳边轻声说：“承认吧，你也想要我。”_

  _“不….”_

_我揽紧他：“告诉我，是什么困扰了你？”_

  _“你真的想知道？”_

  _“非常，告诉我，也许我能解决它。”_

  _Phil轻轻推开我，回到原处坐下，抱着胳膊看着我：“首先我们还并不真正了解，其次，以前我身上有一些状况发生…”_

_我的嘴角微微弯了起来，我知道他说的状况指的是什么。_

_Phil接着说：“我知道你是什么类型，我知道你喜欢什么，我也知道我们做了后会发生什么…我不想那样…“_

_”所以那天你逃走了？“_

_”是的。“Phil不安的触摸自己。_

_”可是昨天晚上你主动要求我和你…“_

  _”我记得…“_

_”嘿——“我停止逗他，走上前安抚性的抚摸他的胳膊，”如果这就是你的困扰，它很容易解决，除非你觉得你可以信任我，除非你真正的决定可以，否则我们就绝不做它，好吗？“_

  _”你可以做到？“_

_”当然。“我轻轻抚摸他的头发，真心实意的说：”我不否认，我非常非常想要和你做爱，但是这并不重要，最要的是，我想成为你的朋友，我想成为你从心里愿意并渴望靠近的人。“_

  _”为什么...你会对我这么好？“_

_”我想，可能是因为...我真的爱上了你，如果你不介意我这么说，我想我确实已经爱上了你。“_

_Phil主动握住了我的手。_

_“是不是很讨厌我这样说？”_

_“没有，你就像是上帝派来守护我的天使。“_

  _我微笑：“从没有人把我叫做天使，而你已经两次这么形容我，昨晚你也是这么说，。”_

  _“是吗？”Phil笑。_

_我不知道他是不是真的不知道，其实他自己才是一个天使，美丽的罕有的甜蜜的会发光的天使。_

 

我忽略了Eva Glücksburg伯爵夫人的承受力，当我们离开屋子迈下台阶时，她身子一软几乎摔倒在地，我抄起她打开车后门把她放在座位上面，她看起来并无异样，可我还是很担心自己是否弄伤了她，女人身子骨比男人弱，我以前就在无意中对一个女人造成了严重的伤害。

我慢慢抚摸Eva Glücksburg的全身检查她是否有受伤的地方，却惹得她扭着身子咯咯的笑：“好痒，不，我没有受伤，只是腿很软而已。”

“你确定？”她没有穿之前的内裤，我分开她的双腿检查她的阴部，那里因为之前的连续性爱正肿胀充血，但并未有撕裂和流血的现象，“这里疼不疼？”我看着她。 

她没有化妆，却依然秀丽动人，我喜爱她脸蛋上那些俏皮的小雀斑。

“你没有弄伤我，不，我一点也不疼，只是....”

我轻轻插进一根手指，检查她的内部，“只是什么？”我抬头看着她。

“哦，上帝，我要疯了…” 

我感觉自己的那根手指被夹紧，我抽出它，看了下，上面没有血迹。

 我刚要起身，却被勾住了腰。

“我一定是疯了….” Eva Glücksburg盯着我，清澈的蓝眼睛因为欲望变得深沉，“操我，现在，求你….”

“我以为我已经让你满足了。”我看着她轻声道。

“我不知道昨晚我们怎么搞到了一起，天呐，我竟然都不记得了，可是，和你做爱的感觉太棒了，我现在已经又开始感觉渴望…“

 我俯下头吻上了她的唇，这是我第一次认真的吻她。

“你真的确定现在就要？”

“是的，是的，现在..”她用双腿夹住我的腰。

 我捉住她的两腿，挺起身...

 不，我当然不会像之前那样操她，我可不想真的弄伤她，或让她晕过去什么的。

我抬高她的臀部，将她摆成一个姿势，然后命令道：“稳住自己。”

她听话的撑起胳膊。

我俯下头用嘴包裹住她的阴部吸吮起来。

“哦——上帝——哦——”

我加上了手指。

因为之前性爱的余韵，她那里非常敏感，没一会她就抽搐着身体达到了一波高潮。

“哦—上帝啊——我一年高潮的次数也没有你给过我的多。“

”那么，你试过或想试试一分钟高潮五次以上吗？“我看着她泛着热潮的面颊。

”不，你在开玩笑——“

”相信我，宝贝…“ 

我俯下头加深了之前的动作。

（你听过人在持续不断高潮时发出的失控声音吗？或看过他们扭曲的脸吗？其实和痛苦没什么分别。）

 当我的嘴和手指最终离开Eva Glücksburg的下身时，她像被玩坏的玩偶般，失神的大睁着眼睛摊倒在座位上。

”满足了吗？“我亲她的嘴唇把她射出来的淫液度给她品尝。

”真是不可思议——“。

我的手机这时振动了起来，我用干净的那只手掏出来，是Gollum，我按掉了电话。

“我们该离开了。”我起身换到驾驶位，用纸巾擦干净自己的手指，“我送你回家，告诉我地址。”

Eva Glücksburg报上了一个。

那里距离Thorin Oakenshield的家确实很近。

到了目的地，我不由分说直接把她从车里抱了出来。迎门的是女佣，我一路把伯爵夫人抱到她的床上才放下了她。

“我们会再见，对吗？”美丽的Eva Glücksburg伯爵夫人撑起身子看着我。

我亲吻了她的嘴唇和手指，只能回答她：“TAKE CARE“

 

回到车上我拨通了Gollum的电话告诉他我现在就过去，叫他准备一点吃的。

中午，是他的俱乐部最冷清也是他睡觉的时刻。

我到的时候Gollum还在他的包房里，我一进门他就做吃惊状张大了嘴巴，“yo——— bro，你和女人干过了？“

”有时候我真佩服你的狗鼻子。“我瞅了他一眼，径直走到放着食物的桌前坐下大快朵颐起来。

”没有人比我更清楚女人的甜美味道了。“Gollum龇着牙，“我还以为你对女人没兴趣了。”

”这个不一样。“我淡淡说。

”真喜欢上了？“Gollum挺直身体看着我。

”只是一夜。“我不打算继续这个话题直接问他。”怎么，查到Sauron的行踪了？“

‘哦，是，费了一番劲，不过还是查到了。”

我往嘴里塞着龙虾肉等他说下去。

“四天后的下午，Sauron将会出现在纽约，确切的说是上东城的一个人家里。”

“谁？”

“Melkor Bauglir，全美精神疾病学权威，著名的心理医学大师。“

 ”Sauron要看心理医生？“

”想不到吧，其实Melkor Bauglir算是Sauron的精神导师，Sauron每年都会在纽约与他会面几次，不定时的。“

”你确定四天后下午Sauron会准时出现？“

”我搞到的信息是这样，但我不能保证他们会不会临时改变时间，如果Sauron按时出现，他极有可能和以往一样在Melkor Bauglir的家里从下午一点待到晚饭后，然后乘私人飞机离开纽约。“Gollum起身从桌上拿起一小叠纸递给了我。

 “Melkor Bauglir的资料。“Gollum顿了顿，盯着我沉声道，”我不知道你为什么要找Sauron，但是，我还是想说一句，如果能避开就避开吧，虽然他见Melkor Bauglir时贴身保镖会相对少一些，但很大可能是你根本近不了他的身，其实，我是想说，不要去招惹他。“

 ”放心，我知道这些。“我将资料折好放进衣服兜里。

 喝光最后一口酒，我站起了身：”你睡觉吧，我走了，这次我欠你一个人情。“

”是，你欠我一条命，记得要留给我，只留给我。“

”它只属于你，宝贝。“我大笑。

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

_5月初的Skandinavien，傍晚依然很凉，我们所在的小镇在我出门时刮起了微风。  
  
我穿戴正式开车去接Phil，为将要和他进行的第一次正式约会兴奋不己，虽然离预定的餐馆只有步行几分钟的距离，而且散散步也不错，我还是决定今晚开车，因为也许饭后，Phil会想去哪个酒吧坐坐，或者去海边什么的，我得做好准备。  
  
当我在Phil家门口倚着车门等他出来的时候，感觉自己就像是个开始人生首次约会的小男孩。我很久没有体会过这么纯情的紧张感了，可能13岁以后就没有了。其实认真说起来，好像我还没有正八经的追求过谁，Marc之前，我的感情经历甚至整个生活都只能用一团混乱来形容，即使和Marc在一起也没有经历过追求的阶段，我们几乎是自然而然的就成了彼此的爱人，仿佛那是一件天经地义的事。  
  
Phil和我以前接触过的任何人都不同，他是一个完全超出了我经验的存在，以至于和他在一起我总是觉得自己不是很像自己，我从未像这样频繁的感到紧张，期待和兴奋过，也从未如此小心翼翼和克制过，就像我面对的是一件珍贵又易碎的宝物，我渴望能长久拥有他，生怕自己不小心会吓跑了他，同时也为他的每个回应暗自惊讶甚至受宠若惊。他能答应和我约会，说实话这本身已经是一个奇迹了，而我真的实现了它，不管是刻意筹划也好，机缘巧合也好，到了这一步已经离最后的胜利不远了。  
  
我微笑了起来，爱情确实是一件奇妙的东西，如今世界对我来说就像是一件被擦亮的旧银器，焕发着崭新又明亮的光彩，在这光彩的笼罩下什么都让我觉得无比美好，Phil家的街道，头顶上的星空，路旁的枯树，甚至吹在身上凉嗖嗖的风...  
  
我不由自主的对自己微笑了再微笑，想象着Phil满意我们要去的那家餐馆，想象着他喜欢今夜的我，想象着他会穿什么衣服，会不会为了我特意打扮，想象着送他回来时要怎么和他吻别...  
  
门打开的时候，我的眼前像是划过了一道闪电，Phil穿着一身深蓝色带金色扣子，军装风格的贴身衣裤和黑色长靴，英气逼人的出现在了光芒里，他那修长笔直的身型和雪白的肌肤被这身衣著凸显的格外分明。  
  
我站直身体瞠目结舌的看着他向我走来。  
  
他那高贵冷俊的样子简直像是一种超越了众生的存在。  
  
这还是我第一次见到他如此较为正式的穿着，之前每次见面，他总是穿的非常随意甚至故意把自己打扮的像个Hobo，我从未有机会得见他这样贵不可言的一面，我想这一刻，我可能正在有幸一睹他往日的风采，虽然只是微小的一瞥。  
  
“你打算就愣在这了么？”Phil在我面前停下微笑的看着我。  
  
“你真是...太美了！“我呐呐而言。  
  
”你穿西装的样子也不错，我们可以走了？”  
  
“当然。”我深吸了口气为他打开车门，我的胸腔鼓涨着喜悦，很明显Phil是把这次约会当回事的，他是为我才特意穿了这样一身衣服，他为我打扮，花费心思，我1000%的为此受宠若惊。  
  
我轻飘飘的把车开到预定的餐馆门口停下，轻飘飘的替他拉开餐馆的大门和他一起走了进去。  
  
这是镇上最好的也是唯一一家二星级餐馆（餐馆以三星为最高水准，整个北欧也没几家），以海鲜类美食闻名，平时都是座无虚席，今晚也自不例外。  
  
Phil的出现仿佛消音器般瞬间让整个餐厅一片寂静，人们停下了正在做的一切，被定格了般齐刷刷的看向他，给我们带位的年轻侍者则满面绯红手足无措。  
  
我在人们的瞩目中为Phil拉开椅子，待他坐好后才解开自己西装纽扣在他对面坐了下来。  
  
人们开始恢复常态，我听见邻桌有人以英语轻声谈论Phil 是不是哪位Movie star ，是否有摄制组前来小镇拍摄之类，想必是游客吧。  
  
Phil对我略带歉意的一笑：“希望你不要介意，如果我们在纽约就会好一些，那里不会这么夸张。”  
  
我看着他：“那么…你想念过纽约吗？”  
  
“只是偶尔。”Phil垂下了眼帘。  
  
他的暗金色短发被桌上的烛光照耀闪现出丝丝金色的光芒，我不由想到如果他还保留着那头闪耀的铂金色长发，该会怎样的惊艳众人。我相信即使在纽约，他的美也无法让人们保持镇定，何况他那异常显赫的身份和头衔。  
  
我思讨着，也许以后可以说服他恢复以前他还叫’Thranduil’时的外表，虽然现在的他也美极了，但Thranduil的那种美，老天，那简直是一种神迹。  
  
晚餐过程比我想象的还要轻松愉快，Phil（让我们顺应他的意愿继续叫他Phil吧）喜欢海鲜也满意这家餐馆，他主动和我说了一些自己的事（当然都是些无关紧要的，比如他喜欢哪些食物，喜欢喝哪些酒，喜欢看哪些书，喜欢哪些运动之类），也问了我很多问题（主要关于我小时候的生活，在军队的经历，退役后在纽约的生活等），除了退役后的事我基本都做了如实的回答。  
  
我喜欢他问我各种问题，这代表他想了解我，我也喜欢他耐心听我说话的样子，他那专注认真的表情，让我仿佛觉得自己变成了世界的中心。  
  
饭后我们去了一家酒吧，几杯酒下肚后Phil开始为了一点点小事不停的笑着，我早就知道他酒量并不高，喝到微醺时他的脸会因为酒精泛出诱人的红晕，我看着他娇艳红唇上的酒渍难以自制的想入非非，我想和浑身散发酒气的他…  
  
“他竟然去世了。”Phil对我说。  
  
“什么？”我猛一回神 “你说什么？”  
  
Phil示意我看背后墙上的电视，那正播着一条来自美国的新闻：Prince's people reportedly called an addiction doctor the night before he died.  
  
Phil看起来很难过：“我好久没有关注新闻了，他去世了我都不知道。”  
  
“他4月21日去世的。”我说。  
  
Phil的房子里没有电视，没有网络，他也不买报纸，难怪什么都不知道。  
  
“你很喜欢他？”  
  
“我认识他。“Phil叹了口气，”小时候有一阵我非常喜欢他的歌，有年生日我父亲就请了他，他为我唱了生日歌还有几首我很喜欢的歌，从此他成为了我们家族的朋友。”  
  
“我以前也常听他的歌，还有MJ，谁能想到他们如今竟然都去世了。”我装作没注意到Phil话中透露的信息。  
  
“你知道吗？” Phil看着我，“对Prince我记得最深的其实不是庆生，而是有次晚宴上他问我，会不会觉得他在生活里非常闷而对他失望，我当时说了很多鼓励他的话，他是那么敏感害羞的一个人…”  
  
我握紧了他的手。  
  
“啊，我真想念他…”  
  
静默了一会Phil 重新看向我：“其实，我也是个非常沉闷的人，我并不有趣，有时候我也很害羞，会害怕人群，害怕独自面对一些事...”  
  
我几乎立即就为这些话感动了，我从没想到他会如此和我推心置腹，我拉起他的手印上轻轻一吻：”不管你觉得自己如何沉闷，你都是照亮我生命的Sunshine，如果你愿意，我希望能有机会陪着你，一起面对那些你害怕独自面对的事。“  
  
Phil没有说话。  
  
”想离开这里吗？“  
  
”好的。“他立即站起了身。  
  
回去的路上，Phil依然沉默不语，明显陷入到了感伤的情绪里，我则在想着等下是否该软磨硬泡留下陪伴他。  
  
到了门口，Phil开门后转身看着我：“今晚其实我很愉快，谢谢你的晚餐，可是现在我想一个人静一静，所以...”  
  
“我明白。”我上前轻轻搂住他的腰，“不要太伤感了，如果需要我尽管随时打电话给我，不管什么时间，我总在那里等待你的召唤，好吗？”  
  
“谢谢你。”  
  
我微低下头在他唇上印上纯洁的一吻：“晚安。”  
  
“晚安。”  
  
   
回到家后，我冲完澡打开了Phil客厅的监视摄像，这一次完全不同以往了，我只是想知道他是否还好。  
  
他没有出现在客厅，应该是已经上床了。  
  
大约凌晨的时候，我用来监控他手机的软件提示他正在拨通纽约的一个号码，并发送了一张图片，Phil的手机是Burner phone，基本没用过，这还是他第一次拨通美国的电话。  
  
我点开来，赫然看到那张图片竟然是我的一张半身照，很明显是那天下午我在他家修门时被偷拍的。  
  
我真的是非常受宠若惊的微笑了，我当然明白他打算做什么，也猜到了他拨打的那个号码属于谁。  
  
等他们通话完毕我拨了过去，很快那人成熟稳重的声音就响了起来：“你好。”  
  
“Dr. Elrond？”  
  
“你是哪位？”  
  
“我是Thranduil希望你去调查的那个人，之前我们在纽约见过，还记得吗？”  
  
Dr. Elrond没有回应，就在我以为他会挂断时，他的声音又响了起来：“没想到你找到了他。”  
  
“我找到他已经半个月多了，我们相处的很融洽，Thranduil他现在很好，请你放心，我会保护好他的，他一个人总得有个人照看，你说是吧？”  
  
那边没有出声。  
  
“也许有天他会回去，也许不，也许我帮他安定下来后，你可以来看我们。”  
  
我听见了稍微加重的呼吸声。  
  
“我不会做任何伤害他的事，我希望你相信我，并帮助我。”  
  
“帮助你？”Dr. Elrond开口问道。  
  
“向他隐瞒我退役后在纽约做私人侦探的事，隐瞒Oropher公爵雇佣我寻找他这件事。”  
  
那边又沉默了良久才重新开始说话：“我可以帮你隐瞒，但是你必须要做到你刚刚说过的话，好好的照顾他保护他，我还要你做到至少每个月用这个号码和我联络一次，并保证让我和他通话，知道他是否安好，否则我会将一切告诉Oropher，到时候不管你在哪里我们都会找到你，听清楚了吗？“  
  
我吸了口气：”也许你不相信，但我是真的爱上了他，即使你不要求我，我也会好好的照顾他，只要有我在，他不会有任何事，你有我的保证。“  
  
”那就最好，你想怎么填补那些空白？“  
  
”就说我一直在Iron  & Silk当健身教练好了。“_  
  
   
  
我将一辆带有清洁公司标志的货车停在Melkor Bauglir 家附近，从里面观察他那所房子，那是一所建筑在较高地势上的三层独立屋，从正面可以毫无遮挡的欣赏到中央公园的风景。  
  
根据Gollum提供的资料，Melkor Bauglir 今年78岁，没有结过婚也没有子女，和他分享那座大宅的是他的爱犬们（两条同样大小的咖啡色比特犬，Melkor Bauglir 基本会每天早上8点去公园溜它们一圈），那座大宅还住着这样一些人：佣人，司机，厨师，护士，按摩师，而且用了双重的安保系统，基本上来说，潜进五角大楼还比潜进他家要容易一些。  
  
Melkor Bauglir 已经处于安度晚年的隐退状态，没有也不再接收任何病人，所以Sauron 对他的拜访完全是一种私人性质的会面。  
  
我很好奇究竟是什么样的人物会让Sauron 每年都要亲自前来拜访多次。Gollum 说Melkor Bauglir 可以说是Sauron 的’精神导师’，这可真是意味深长。  
  
从照片上看Melkor Bauglir 与其说是一位专业权威人物，不如说是一个带着点天真表情的普通老头，看起来相当和蔼可亲。  
  
下午4点20分的时候，Melkor Bauglir从家里走了出来，他戴着一副眼镜，看起来身体和精神都很不错。司机为他打开了一辆黑色SUV的车门他坐了上去，随后车子向前开出，我发动我那辆货车慢慢跟了上去。  
  
起初我以为这只是一次平常的出行，但SUV司机行车的方式引起了我的警觉，那是一种典型受过训练的企图甩掉跟踪的行进方式，SUV绕了大约十分钟后终于拐向了出城的高速公路。  
  
我远远跟在后面，在出了高速公路的第二个道口停了下来，我必须得换一辆车。就在我想着是撬开路旁停靠的那辆货车，还是截停路上的某辆车时，一辆空着的出租车奇迹般出现在了我的视线里，我立即下车让它停了下来。  
  
“快开。”上车后我吩咐道。  
  
“你的车坏了兄弟？”司机是个非洲人，明显还是个话唠，不过开车倒是灵活。  
  
我没有接茬，直到再次见到那辆SUV才开了口：“看到前面那辆黑色凯迪拉克SUV了吗？我要你一直跟住它，但不要跟的太紧，明白吗？”  
  
“兄弟，真的？”司机从后视镜看了我一眼，几乎是兴奋的裂开了嘴巴，“你知道吗？我成天开着车在路上晃，就等着遇到一个像你这样的客人，’盯住前面的车’！没有比这句话让我更他妈兴奋了，简直就是一片安非他命！兄弟放心吧，你好好坐好，我绝不会跟丢的！“  
  
前面的SUV离开主干道驶上了一条蜿蜒曲折的乡村小道，我吩咐司机远远跟随不要靠近。我们一直行驶在一片广袤的原野里，沿途房屋和车子非常稀少，即使远远跟随也不会跟丢。  
  
最终那辆SUV停在了一个农场的门口，确认后我叫司机拐上了旁边的岔道。  
  
“你知道刚才那个农场的名字吗？“我问出租车司机。  
  
“兄弟这一带各种名字的农场太多了,我也想告诉你，但是我真的，总之你知道…“  
  
我用手机拍了几张照片后叫司机开回了之前上车的地方，Melkor Bauglir 进入的那个农场里肯定有蹊跷，但是我并不打算现在就追查下去，这并不是一件主要的事。  
  
返回市区的路上，我的手机突然弹出了一条提示，打开一看竟然是Legolas更新了一条Snap，自从我加了他的账户后，一直就没见到有什么动静，包括Instagram也一样，没想到今天竟然更新了。  
  
我连忙点了开来，他发的是一段在餐馆里即时拍摄的视频，首先出现在画面上的是一只放在餐桌上的生日蛋糕，然后是整张餐桌，我看到有几个男孩围坐在边上，接着镜头在扫视了一下餐馆后停留在一个人脸上，我认出那就是Legolas本人，他非常的年轻非常的帅气，只见他微微皱着眉以一种忧伤的表情对着镜头说：“今天是你的生日，我订了你最爱的生日蛋糕，你最爱的餐厅，我非常非常非常非常的想念你，生日快乐。“然后视频就结束了。  
  
我怔怔盯着手机，如果我没有猜错，Legolas的这段话应该是特意对他的父亲Thranduil说的。  
  
一阵热血上涌，我点下回复向Legolas发送了一条消息，说我正受雇寻找他的父亲，希望他能和我见一面。  
  
但是如同石沉大海，等我开回市区时也没有得到任何回应。  
  
我重新点开那段视频看了一遍，这次是寻找餐馆的信息，好在那段扫视餐馆的镜头让我认出了它，是位于51街的那家以海鲜大餐闻名的三星级法国餐馆，非常著名。  
  
我决定将车直接开过去，我得见见他，说不定可以打探出Thranduil消失的真相。  
  
当我到时已经晚上8点多了，我的衣着不能进入，于是我拨通了餐馆的电话让侍者帮我找Legolas接听，等了一会一个年轻的声音响了起来，我挂断了电话。  
  
我等在马路边上，大约二十分钟后，Legolas和三个男孩一起走出了餐馆的大门，他非常好认，夜晚灯光的照耀下他那头铂金色的长发发着光般熠熠生辉，他那穿着白色衣裤高挑俊美的身姿让我不禁联想Thranduil本人会是何等的风采。  
  
Legolas和那几个男孩分别登上了自己的车，他开的是一辆闪闪发亮的深蓝色古董法拉利敞篷跑车，我认出了那是辆275 GTB，超凡脱俗，非同凡响，显然一些路人也认出了这辆难得一见的昂贵的古董名车，纷纷驻足观看。  
  
其余三个男孩的车虽然没有这么牛，但也是玛莎拉蒂，保时捷和兰博基尼。  
  
在Legolas的带头下，他们沿着51街向前驶去，我启动货车跟在后面。  
  
他们最终停在了一家著名夜店的门口，四个人没有加入等待入场的队伍，而是在一个保镖模样的黑人带领下从后面直接进入，没有受到任何检查。  
  
等我进去找到他们时，四个人已经喝的歪在了沙发上，其中两个胳膊里还搂着女孩，Legolas独自斜靠在沙发上，神情有些阴郁，他的斜对面有个女孩端着酒杯目光烁烁的站在那盯着他，显然和我一样很想和他搭上话。  
  
我走上前刚想靠近，一个眉眼生的十分风情的年轻男孩却忽然冒了出来，一屁股坐在了Legolas的旁边，他们显然是认识的，男孩和Legolas喝了一杯酒后，贴近Legolas在他耳边说了些什么，Legolas摇了摇头，男孩又靠近他说了一些话，Legolas听后抬手摸了摸他的嘴唇，然后他们站起了身。男孩拉着Legolas的手离开座位，但他们不是去跳舞，而是朝一个方向走去，我跟了上去，原来他们去的是洗手间，好在我也能进入，洗手间里还没有人满为患，我进去时瞥见他们俩钻进了同一个厕所隔间里，我想我知道他们要干什么了，我趴下身子从门底看了看确认跪着的是那个年轻男孩，没有谁在意我的举动，大家都忙着在台子上嗑的不亦乐乎。  
  
我离开了洗手间等在外面，过了好一阵两人才走了出来，我拦住了Legolas，靠近他说：“我是受你爷爷委托寻找你父亲的人，我希望最好咱们能够谈一谈。”  
  
Legolas后退了一步略带惊讶的打量着我，还没说话，之前带他们进场的那个黑人就窜了过来：“他在骚扰你吗？”他问Legolas，眼睛却盯着我。  
  
“没事，Luc，我认识他。”Legolas淡淡的一笑，然后他转头对身旁的男孩说，“我去和他说会话，回去等我。”  
  
黑人退回到了暗处，  
  
Legolas示意我跟上他，带我来到了后面院子，这里音乐声小多了。  
  
“你想和我谈什么？”Legolas看着我没什么表情的问。  
  
“我已经调查你父亲失踪的事有几天了，但依然没有线索，我希望你能和我说说他失踪的过程，以及他失踪前有没有什么特别的事情发生。”我故意让Legolas以为我是在受公爵委托寻找Thranduil的下落，而不仅仅只是排除他被绑架的可能。  
  
“他失踪时我正在学校上课，据说，那天上午他独自一人开了一艘快艇出海，中午爷爷从日本回家发现他不在，拨打了他的手机但是无人接听。爷爷很担心就派人出去寻找他，结果发现了漂荡在海中的那艘快艇，但是他却不在上面。爷爷找来专业搜救人员潜入深海寻找也一无所获，所幸据后来分析船上并没有堕海或打斗过的迹象。”Legolas很痛快的告诉了我这些。  
  
“之前有什么特别的事情发生吗？”我问。  
  
“没有。”Legolas回答的很快。  
  
“任何不同以往的情况都没有吗？”我盯着他，“比如有没有什么可疑的人突然出现？”  
  
Legolas做出沉思的表情然后回道：“我没有注意到这些，应该没有。”  
  
“那么，恕我冒昧的问一句，你父亲失踪前和你爷爷或者和你有过什么不愉快吗？”  
  
“你为什么会这样想？”Legolas的脸上泛起了红晕（皮肤太白的人总是一激动就这样，瞒都瞒不住）。  
  
“我只是在考虑任何可能。”  
  
“你怀疑我父亲是自己离家出走的？”  
  
“这是一种可能。”  
  
“不可能，他为什么要离开？他为什么要抛下所有的一切，为什么要抛下我！”Legolas激动的质问。  
  
我也想知道为什么（我在心里默默的说）。  
  
“听我说，”我做了一个安抚性的动作，“我刚刚看到你发的那段视频了，我知道你很想念你的父亲，想他回到你身边。我们的目的是一样的，都想找到他究竟在哪，想把他安然无恙的带回家，所以，我需要你的配合，需要你告诉我一些有用的线索，哪怕再微小的，也希望你能让我知道，因为也许就是那么一个看起来毫不起眼的线索会让我们最终找到他。”  
  
Legolas沉默了，我知道他在犹豫，我耐心的等待着。  
  
过了一会他看向我说道：“我要你答应我一件事。”  
  
“请说。”  
  
“如果你真的找到了我父亲的下落，我希望你先告诉我，而不是我爷爷。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“我需要你答应我。”  
  
“好吧，我答应你。”  
  
“好，那么你现在也算是为我工作了，找到我父亲后，你会得到我的报酬。”  
  
“这倒不必了。”  
  
Legolas没有搭理我，他在考虑着什么，我等待着。  
  
“有一件事，确实值得怀疑。”他终于开了口。  
  
我等着他说下去。  
  
“我父亲有一些珠宝，他很喜欢这些闪亮的石头。”Legolas微微笑了一下，仿佛想起了什么开心的事，然后收敛笑容接着说了下去，“通常他都把它们放在自己衣帽间的陈列柜里，当然不是固定的摆放，它们数量很多，有一些也放在抽屉里。我想说的是，其实我很熟悉他那些珠宝，所以我发现了在他失踪的前几日，里面有几件不见了，当然不是很显眼的那些。当时我以为他把它们送给谁了，现在想想，可能不是这样。”  
  
“你怀疑他把它们卖了？”  
  
“有可能。”  
  
“要把它们变现…”  
  
Legolas打断了我：“不会是他亲自去做的。”  
  
“谁会帮他？”  
  
“只有一个人，他可以信任，RivenDell医院的院长，也是我们的家庭医生，Dr. Elrond Earendil。”  
  
“所以，假设我父亲真的是自己离家出走，Dr. Elrond肯定会知道点什么，我需要你去见他，找到其中的真相。“Legolas看着我，“记得有什么发现，首先和我汇报。”  
  
不得不说，17岁的Legolas比我想象中的要成熟厉害的多，他的身上有一些和Oropher公爵相通的东西，假以时日，毫无疑问他会成长为公爵合格的接班人，也许还要青出于蓝吧。  
  
和Legolas分开后，我拨通了他提供的Dr. Elrond Earendil的手机号码，电话那头传来的是一个低沉而稳重的中年男人的声音。开始他拒绝和我见面，但当我说出'珠宝'这个词时，他陷入了沉默，过了一会他报上了一个地址，要我前去见他。  
  
那是一家私人会所，他把我领进了一个单独的房间，落坐后，他问我都知道了什么。  
  
他发色乌黑皮肤苍白，看起来文雅而清瘦，左手无名指上戴着一枚指环。  
  
我告诉他，我知道Thranduil是自己离家出走的，而且我知道是他帮助了Thranduil假扮失踪。  
  
“既然你什么都知道了，还来见我做什么呢？”他用闪亮的深灰色眼睛看着我略带戏虐的问。  
  
“因为我想知道他为什么会这样做。这几天，我陆续见过了Oropher公爵、Eva Glücksburg伯爵夫人、Thorin Oakenshield还有Legolas，可是我还是没有找到他这样做的理由。”  
  
“你见了Eva？”Dr. Elrond问。  
  
“我知道了她和Thranduil间的事。”  
  
“美丽的Eva，她还爱着Thranduil。”Dr. Elrond的眼神黯淡了一下。  
  
“你不也是吗？”我大胆的回了他一句。  
  
“我不是Thranduil喜欢的类型。”Dr. Elrond口吻淡然的说。  
  
“哦？”我挑起一侧眉。  
  
“他喜欢比他年长的男人。”停顿了一下Dr. Elrond补充道，“我和Thranduil以及Eva曾是中学同学。”  
  
我看着他，等他继续说下去。  
  
“Eva当年从瑞士转学过来的，一来就成了我们学校当之无愧的校花，美丽而高傲，当时学校里的人大致可以分成这样两拨，一拨为了Thranduil疯狂，一拨为了Eva疯狂，而Eva却为了Thranduil疯狂，可惜Thranduil完全不在意她。”  
  
“你追过他吗？”  
  
“我？我和大多数人一样只敢在心里默默的喜欢他，我父亲当时是他们家的家庭医生，我很小就见过Thranduil，对我来说他就像是一个高高在上的小王子，我从没有勇气告诉他我喜欢他，直到—”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“直到我订婚的前夕。”Dr. Elrond略带自嘲的微笑了一下，“我鼓足勇气把Thranduil单独约了出来，我对他说，只要他说一句话，我就取消婚约，永远不结婚，只默默的陪伴他。”他抬起左手展示了一下那枚婚戒，“你知道结局了。”  
  
“Thranduil和他的父亲最近有什么矛盾发生吗？”  
  
“据我所知并没有。”Dr. Elrond肯定的说。  
  
“那他就这么突然的拿着珠宝来找你，让你帮他变现然后再帮他离开？”  
  
“不，他的珠宝并没有被变现，那种级别的宝石根本很难立即变现并且不被追查到。”  
  
“那——”  
  
“我希望关于Thranduil的下落，你不要再追查了。”Dr. Elrond突然探身对着我以严肃的语气说道，“既然他想消失，就尊重他的意愿吧，不要强行把他找回来。”  
  
“可是，”我看着他，“你忘了一件事。”  
  
“是什么？”  
  
“Oropher公爵是不会停止寻找他的，公爵现在仍认为他可能被人绑架了，当这种可能排除后，你觉得还能隐瞒下去吗？”  
  
Dr. Elrond没有说话。  
  
“到时候我相信，不论他藏在哪，公爵都会找到他的。所以，我认为如果你真的想帮他，最好还是和他一起想个办法怎么阻止公爵继续寻找下去。”  
  
Dr. Elrond不安的动了下身体：“我——其实也不知道他现在在哪。”  
  
我皱紧了双眉，这可真是大事不妙了。  
  
“你竟然没有和他保持联系？”  
  
“是他不再和我联系，我给了他一个专用号码，叫他安顿好后打给我，但他从没打过。”  
  
“那你最后一次知道他是在哪里？”  
  
“哥本哈根，我用私人飞机把他送到了那里，是他指定的地方。”  
  
“他现在应该使用的是新身份？”  
  
“是的，Phil Winslow，如果他还在用这个身份的话。”  
  
“他的钱有动过吗？”  
  
“他带有一些现金，但我给他设立的账户里的钱从没划出过。”  
  
“他还是原先的样子？”  
  
“他剪短了头发还染成了棕色，下飞机时他穿的是最普通的衣服还戴着帽子，如果我是在不知情的情况下，和他对面走过也未必能认出他。”  
  
“也许我该去哥本哈根找他。”Dr. Elrond缴紧了手指。  
  
“不，你做什么都只会成为日后的线索，你不应该做任何事。”  
  
“可——"  
  
“这些我可以替你做。”  
  
“你为什么会——”  
  
“我想可能是因为，我和大家一样，都不知不觉的陷进了一个对他Obsession的怪圈吧。”我直言不讳的坦承。

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注： 插播一条肉番，按照本文时间线，这是一篇发生在未来的番外。
> 
> 配对：Elrond——Thranduil—— '我'

 

我披着睡袍从卧室出来，下了楼梯，沿着走廊来到Dr. Elrond睡觉的客房门口停下。  
  
此时已经接近午夜了，但我可以肯定Dr. Elrond还未睡着，不说时差，光是分别两年后再见到Thranduil这点，就足以让他兴奋难眠了。  
  
这是他受邀前来看望我和Thranduil的第一晚，我实现了对他的承诺：照顾好Thranduil，让他们保持联系，并最终让他前来看望Thranduil。  
  
现在，我打算给他一个更大的惊喜。  
  
我敲了敲房门：“Dr. Elrond？你睡了吗？”  
  
“等一下。”房门很快打开，Dr. Elrond穿着睡衣清醒又疑惑的看着我，“有事？”  
  
“是，我需要你跟我来一下，有紧急事情需要你帮助解决。”我皱着眉说。  
  
Dr. Elrond立即露出了担忧的神情：“是Thranduil出了什么事吗？”  
  
“对，快和我来。”  
  
我在前面带路和他匆匆回到了位于三楼的主卧，这是Dr. Elrond第一次进入这里，他睁大了眼睛直直盯着床上，那里Thranduil正闭着眼睛一动不动的趴卧在被单下，他那重新长回的铂金色长发胡乱披散在枕边。  
  
“你怎么了，Thran ？”Dr. Elrond走上前盯着Thranduil泛着潮红的脸。  
  
我相信这情景一定让他想起了过往那些他半夜为Thranduil出诊的经历。  
  
Thranduil没有动也没有说话。  
  
我关上了卧房的门，看着Dr. Elrond轻声说：“”别担心，他只是需要休息一下。“  
  
Dr. Elrond抬头看着我。  
  
”我刚刚干了他大约50分钟。“我微笑着解释。  
  
Dr. Elrond吃惊的张大了嘴巴，显然没有想到我会说出这样的话。  
  
我带着笑意慢慢走到床前：“不，这只是开始，基本上每晚我会干他两到三次，所以这才刚刚开始而已。”  
  
我解开睡袍的带子，在Dr. Elrond惊讶的注视中脱掉它露出里面完全赤裸的身体：“你知道吗？Dr. Elrond，成为一个人的伴侣也许比较有难度，但和他做爱却并不一定，有时候只需要一个恰当的时机而已，现在，这个时机就摆在你的面前。“我看着Dr. Elrond的眼睛，”我和Thran邀请你今晚加入我们。”  
  
我伸手慢慢扯开了Thranduil身上的被单。  
  
Dr. Elrond瞬间屏住了呼吸，我加深了笑容，Thranduil的裸体当然毋庸置疑的是能夺去人呼吸的美景，相信，对这一刻，Dr. Elrond已经渴望了太久太久。  
  
“他美吗？”我抚摸着Thranduil红潮未退的身体问Dr. Elrond。  
  
Dr. Elrond涨红了脸，一副呼吸困难的样子。  
  
我拍了拍Thranduil雪白挺翘的双臀：”来，让Dr. Elrond看看你刚被干过的小洞。“  
  
Thranduil听话的撅起了屁股。  
  
”看看，多么富有激情的红色，没被干之前它是淡粉色的。“我轻抚着那微微收拢的嫩肉，看着Dr. Elrond，”你知道吗，刚开始我们在一起时，这里还不能承受被我每天不间断的操干，更别说连续几次了，不过两年时间过去，这些就都已经不再是问题，现在这里可是贪吃的很呢。”  
  
Dr. Elrond的身体开始发生明显的变化。  
  
Thranduil这时扭转了脸看着他，魅惑的轻声道：”摸我。“  
  
”是，摸他，Dr. Elrond，你今晚可以摸他，吸他，还可以干他，做你想要做的任何事。“我上了床粗暴的拉起Thranduil的上身，抓着他的头发狠狠吻上他的嘴唇。  
  
Thranduil在我激烈的亲吻中发出了细碎的呻吟。  
  
“嗯——”Dr. Elrond发出了一声声响。  
  
我停下嘴看着呆立注视我们的他：”脱掉你的衣服，Dr. Elrond，你既然已经那么兴奋了，就不要客气了，让我们一起让Thran更快乐吧，记住，他可不喜欢温吞水。“  
  
Thranduil翻转身体，仰面对Dr. Elrond慢慢打开了双腿，他那粉嫩的漂亮的阴茎挺立了起来。  
  
Dr. Elrond吞咽着口水如梦初醒的撕扯下自己的睡衣爬上了床。  
  
”我可以…？“他迟疑的将手伸向Thranduil的身体。  
  
”吸它。“Thranduil用眼睛示意。  
  
Dr. Elrond带着难以置信的表情小心翼翼的握住了那形状美好的性器，然后张开嘴含住了它的头部。  
  
‘就这样，吸它，Elrond。”Thranduil轻声说道。  
  
我扳过Thranduil的脸继续吻他。  
  
几分钟后Thranduil在我和Dr. Elrond两人不断的亲吻和吸吮中发出了甜美的轻吟。  
  
我离开他的嘴唇，看着Dr. Elrond如何用嘴取悦他。  
  
Dr. Elrond的裸体比我想象的要结实健壮，我看到他勃起的性器，约9寸长，粗细适中。  
  
他以无比的耐心和温柔手嘴并用的百般吮弄着Thranduil的阴茎，仿佛那是一只甜甜的棒棒糖，我不知道他以前有没有做过这种事，或有没有过男性情人，他看起来很老练也很陶醉。  
  
大约十几分钟后，Thranduil被吸的兴奋了起来，他明显很喜欢Dr. Elrond 一边上下撸动他的阴茎一边使劲吸他的龟头。  
  
“感觉非常好…”Thranduil发出诱人的喘息，“Elrond 你会让我很快射出来的…”  
  
“喜欢他吸你么？”我贴近Thranduil的脸庞。  
  
“是，”Thranduil抬手搂住我贴上嘴唇，“但我不想这样射出来。”  
  
“想要我现在操你吗？“  
  
”是，请。”  
  
Thranduil撑起上身对Dr. Elrond说：“过来。”  
  
Dr. Elrond吐出他的阴茎看着他，慢慢从下面一路吻了上去：“Thran,oh,Thran——”他最终吻上了Thranduil的嘴唇。  
  
我起身撸了撸自己的阴茎，在上面重新抹上了一层润滑油。  
  
“把他的双手固定住。”我对Dr. Elrond说。  
  
“什么？”他抬起头。  
  
我用眼睛示意了下他附近那固定在床两侧的手铐装置。  
  
Thranduil已经主动将手伸进了里面。  
  
“你喜欢这样？”Dr. Elrond问Thranduil，Thranduil微微一笑。  
  
“这样他就不会逃走了。”我示意Dr. Elrond按下扣住Thranduil手腕的扣环，“你不觉得他无助的样子更诱人吗？”我抚摸Thranduil双手被固定仰躺的身体，抬起了他的双腿，”下面我要继续操他了，如果你愿意，你可以亲他抚摸他身体的任何部位，但是先不要让他吸你，他不是很喜欢这样。“  
  
我进入了Thranduil的身体，Thranduil发出一声轻微的哼叫，Dr. Elrond像被定住了似的直直看着我和Thranduil结合的部位。  
  
我趴向Thranduil，紧贴着他，捧起他的屁股开始操他。  
  
他的小洞里还有我之前射出的精液，随着我进出的动作，发出了响亮的黏腻的声响，慢慢干了一会后，我挺起上身，压低他的双腿，在Dr. Elrond惊讶的表情中，加深了操干的力度，十几分钟后，Thranduil开始呻吟并扭动身体想要逃离，我松开压着他双腿的手抓住他的腰部将他压在床上开始狠狠干他...  
  
“Oh  my ——fucking ——god，“Elrond的声音响了起来，”我终于明白Thran为什么会选你了。”  
  
我抬眼看着他，他的阴茎翘的已经不能再高了。  
  
“想进来吗？” 我问。  
  
我没有停止耸动的腰部，继续狠干了大约5分钟后，才猛的抽出离开了Thranduil的身体。  
  
“来吧，Dr. Elrond，该让给你了。”我退到一边。  
  
Thranduil难耐的缴紧了双腿：“Elrond——”  
  
Dr. Elrond面红耳赤喘着粗气扑了上去：“Thran——Thran——”他亲上了Thranduil的小洞，饥渴又热烈。  
  
“操我——操我——快——”Thranduil挺动起下身。  
  
Dr. Elrond听到这召唤抬起身扶着阴茎终于慢慢插进了Thranduil的身体。  
  
“啊————”完全埋入后他发出一声沉醉般的长吟。  
  
“坚持住，Dr. Elrond——”我说。  
  
他开始动了起来，先是缓慢的进出，像是在细细体会其中的滋味，然后逐渐加快了速度，不得不说，他呻吟的比Thranduil还要多，我想，在这么激动的情形下，他应该坚持不了多久的，果然，几分钟后随着一阵快速抽送，他拔出阴茎射了出来。  
  
“对不起，我太兴奋了。”他沮丧的对Thranduil说。  
  
“我明白。”Thranduil用腿碰了碰他以示安慰。  
  
“Party还没有结束，等下你可以再来一次。“我起身扯开Thranduil的双腿把他的下身拉向我。  
  
我决定让Dr. Elrond见识一下Thranduil被干到受不了时会是什么样子。  
  
我松开扣住Thranduil双手的手铐，将他翻转身，从后面猛的干了进去，这一次没有任何喘息的余地，一开始我就尽根顶入猛烈的操干了起来。  
  
Thranduil随着我的动作开始发出持续的呻吟，他扭动着身体向前逃离，我用阴茎牢牢的钉住他，毫不留情的将他按在床头狠狠抽送，随着Thranduil的挣扎，我们从床上干到了地板，再从地板干到矮桌和沙发上，当我再次将他压在地板上快速的一下接一下全部抽出再彻底顶入时，他开始发出哭泣的叫喊声，我抱起他汗湿发红的身体，将他放在了床尾。  
  
Dr. Elrond已经看得完全呆掉了。  
  
我站在地上重新动了起来。  
  
Thranduil双手抓紧床单，抽泣着僵直了身体。  
  
“想要射出来吗？”我看着他。  
  
”是的，是的…“他铂金色的长发缠在汗湿的身上，全身上下都散发出了一种被凌虐的美感。  
  
我感到自己的阴茎又涨大了一圈，我真是爱死了他这种被狠操过的样子，我上床抱起他，在越来越快的抽送中，吻住了他的嘴唇。  
  
我们忘乎所以的接吻，激烈疯狂的交媾着，全然忘了Dr. Elrond的存在，十分钟过后，被我将双手压在头顶持续彻底贯穿的Thranduil尖叫着射了出来，随着我一下接一下的强力干入精液像喷泉一般从他挺立的阴茎射了出来。  
  
我加快了速度，在他射出最后一波精液后，也放任自己射进了他的体内。  
  
“Holy—— fucking —— shit ! ” Dr. Elrond的声音传来。  
  
我抽出阴茎倒向一边，我明白他的感受。  
  
他的阴茎硬的紧紧贴在了肚皮上。  
  
“该你了，Dr. Elrond。”我对他微微一笑。  
  
他以求证的眼光看着Thranduil，Thranduil胸脯起伏的仰躺在床，还沉浸在高潮的冲击中。  
  
“我可以——？”Dr. Elrond小心翼翼的问。  
  
Thranduil看向他，呼出一口气：“我感到有点头晕，如果你可以轻一些的话。“说着向他打开了两腿。  
  
Dr. Elrond立即爬了过去，急切的将阴茎插进了Thranduil的身体。  
  
”啊——“他再次发出了一声陶醉的呻吟。  
  
”’慢慢来——“我下了床给自己倒了一杯酒一饮而尽。  
  
”想要吗？“我问Thranduil。  
  
”好。“  
  
我斟上酒扶着他的肩喂他喝完。  
  
Dr. Elrond很温柔的律动着，看着他那无比沉醉的表情，我不禁想起了自己第一次进入Thranduil身体的感觉，我想可能每一个和Thranduil做过的男人都会沉醉到无法自拔吧。  
  
Dr. Elrond这次坚持了挺长时间，Thranduil配合的和他换了几种姿势，最后当Dr. Elrond无可避免的大力干起来时，Thranduil发出了难耐的呻吟，我抱住他的上身不停的亲吻安抚他：“你可以承受的，宝贝。”  
  
Thranduil在连续的强力冲击中用手紧紧抓着我，他那被不断进出的小洞发出响亮的沼泽般的声响，屁股已经一片绯红。  
  
“啊——唔——”我用嘴堵住他发出呻吟的嘴巴。  
  
Dr. Elrond仿佛和我有心灵感应般立即加重了操干的力度，Thranduil被我们固定在中间无法挣脱，无路可逃。  
  
我真是爱死了这种感觉。  
  
“啊——啊——”五分钟后Dr. Elrond狂吼着再次射出了精液。  
  


Dr. Elrond在我们那待了一个星期，当然期间免不了又和我们做了几次，确切的说其实差不多每天都做，不得不说他后来发挥的越来越好了。有天晚上我和他喝的微醉后，把Thranduil捆起双手蒙上眼睛持续不断的轮着狠操了整整一晚，以至于Thranduil被干的差点昏迷到不省人事，不过那真是美妙极了的一晚。

不得不说的是，Thranduil很喜欢他的口活，而他也爱极了用嘴取悦Thranduil，有时候早上他就用一顿美妙的口活把Thranduil叫醒，以至于后来我觉得他俩已经变成了一对磁石——不知道什么时候就吸到了一起。

临走去机场前，他又见缝插针的把Thranduil吸了个爽，看到他们那依依惜别的样子我甚至感到了嫉妒。毫无疑问他想留下，不过，这并不是我和Thranduil想要的，我们只能承诺他可以隔段时间再来看望我们。

我相信Dr. Elrond已经等不及下一次的到来了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
